pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140711163044
Hey Kevin ;D Haha, eigentlich schon :D Ich kenne mich bei richtigen Beziehungen nicht soooo super gut aus, aber bei Romanzen-Mangas weiß ich meistens schon ziemlich früh mit wem das Mädchen bzw. der Junge am Ende zusammen kommt :DD Haha *grins* Ja, das mit dem Dauergrinsen ist ja so ne Sache, das geht aber auch irgendwann gar icht mehr weg ;D Haha, okay, gut Danke... (Ich habe echt manchmal keine Ahnung mehr was mir da durch den Kopf gegangen ist -.-") Nein, es liegt aufjedenfall nicht an dir!!! Beispielsweise gestern... Ich geh einfach ganz kurz auf WhatsApp weil mir meine Mutter geschrieben hat und dann werde ich angeschrieben und vorallem bei dem Typen endet es immer damit, dass man nur noch Smilys schreibt, was ich zum Teil gerne mache, zum Teil aber auch zeigt, dass der eine keine Lust mehr hat zu schreiben oder, dass das "Schreibmaterial" ausgeht... Und in solchen Situationen ist es furchtbar peinlich, wenn man sich einfach nur battlet wer mehr Smilys schreibt xD Ist einfach irgendwie ne schöne Gegend :'D Ich mag es irgendwie immer auf Wikia zu schreiben :DD Da ich jetzt Ferien habe gucke ich einmal neue Animes aus der Season (davon muss ich dir gleich nochmal berichten), aber auch ein Anime vom Jahresanfang. Der Anime heißt Strike the Blood und ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass mich Harem-Animes irgendwie magisch anziehen... Und schon wieder, bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkt habe hat sich das ganze in ein mega Harem-Anime verwandelt O.o Naja, ich glaube die ersten Folgen bleiben die besten... Ich dachte erst, dass wäre so ne ganz normales Vampire Anime mit modernen Setting, aber irgendwie ist darauß etwas sehr komisches geworden... Zwischen durch waren dann mal ein paar Roboter mit dabei, danach waren sie auf einer Einsamen Insel. Naja, ich wollte dir nur davon erzählen, weil es Date A Live etwas ähnelt! Nur die ersten Folgen, indem es eine fast normale Vampire Geschichte und eig nur ein Mädchen war, waren die besten bisher. Aber irgendwie kann ich von dem Anime nicht los lassen, da ich denn Typen und das Mädchen mag... Die sind irgendwie so wei Shido und Tohka, nur dass er ein Vampire ist und sie ihn "observieren" muss xD Ich habe ja eben schon gesagt, dass ich auch Animes der neuen Season gucke und ich war zuerst sehr enttäuscht, da ich gerade Mal 3 Animes auf meiner Must-Watch Liste stehen hatte, mittlerweile sind glaube ich 3-4 noch dazu gekommen und ein paar werde ich mir aus Spaß auch mal angucken, aber ich muss sagen die drei Animes lohnen sich wirklich! Falls du in den Ferien langweile hast, solltest du dir aufjedenfall Zankyou no Terror und Tokyo Ghoul angucken! (das dritte auf meiner Liste ist Ao Haru Ride, aber das ist momentan eine einfach Shojou-Romanze, wenn man aber mal was etwas trauriges aber romantisches gucken möchte, denke ich ist man mit diesem Titel an der richtigen Adresse) Aufjedenfall muss ich sagen sind die beiden Animes, die ich oben genannt habe so ne Sache für sich! Tokyo Ghoul kann schon am Anfang extrem sein, für Attack on Titan Fans ist es aber ein super Anime -.- Okay, ich habe ja nichts dagegen wenn Titanen, die etwas menschlich aussehen Menschen fressen (obwohl ich das vor nicht einmal einen Jahr total anders gesehen habe und richtig Angst vor diesem Anime hatte, aber pssst, das weiß bis auf dir bisher keiner ;D). Aber Tokyo Ghoul kann man wirklich fast als Kannibalen-Anime bezeichnen, und wenn es etwas gibt, was ich mehr in Horror Animes hasse als Schock-Momente sind es Horror Animes (oder allgemein Filme, Serien) mit Kannibalen... Okay, es sind keine Menschen, die Menschen fressen, aber Ghoule die zum teil Menschen noch verdammt ähnlich sehen, aber was soll's... Die Entwickler wussten, sie können sowas nicht bringen und die hälfte des Animes guckt man auf einen fast dunklen Bildschirm. Ich muss aber sagen, der Anime ist besser geworden als erwartet! Also, die erste Episode lohnt sich auf jedenfall. Kleiner Edit, ich habe noch ein Anime, ich wollte es nur nicht nach unten schreiben, da dass beste ja zum Schluss kommt ;D Also das ist ein Anime, dass nicht auf meiner List stand und ich stehe Momentan etwas auf Kriegsfuß mit diesem Anime, da ich noch nicht weiß was ich davon halten soll. Der Name des Animes ist Akame ga Kill, sehr Einfallsreich ist der Namen schonmal nicht, die weibliche Hauptprotagonistin heißt Akame und das Thema ist töten. Die ersten Minuten waren wie Sword Art Online (jedenfalls das was ich davon gesehen habe xD), aber ich wusste, dass das irgendwie nicht passt. Aber nun ja, Junge der mit einem Schwert große Monster bekämpft, naja, ein bisschen zu viel Blut für SAO xD Naja, ich habe das Anime weiter geguckt, dann viel das Wort Assassinen und ich war hin und weg. Assassinen die, die bösen Bekämpfen, ähnelte ein bisschen Assassins Creed (nur, dass die Assassinen keine Templer bekämpft haben), okay, man hat gesehen wer die Assassinen waren (halt nur so auf Plakaten) und da stand "Zufällig" der Name Akame drunter... Ich war etwas enttäuscht da es klar war, dass die Assassinen böse sind. Aber nun ja... Später wurde das Anime einfach nur soooo komisch und mir etwas "zu" brutal und durchgedreht. Ich werde wohl die zweite Folge auch noch gucken, aber ich bin Momentan nicht sondelrich begeistert von dem Anime... Nun kommen wir aber zu meinem absoluten Favorit der Season und zwar Zankyou no Terror! Ich glaube ich habe lange nicht mehr so erfreut auf ein Anime gewartet wie auf Zankyou no Terror!!! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber komischerweise intressieren mich Terroranschläge mehr, als sie eigentlich sollten :'D Du guckst ja Death Note, dunkle Atmosphäre, der Antihero als Hauptcharakter, die unglaublichen Gedanken und durchdachten Pläne, genau das, was Fans so an Death Note lieben. Zankyou no Terror ähnlet Death Note eigentlich ziemlich, nur dass dieses Mal kein Jungedlicher sich der Kraft eines Gottes bedient um selbst zum Gott zu werden, sondern um zwei Jugendliche, die zusammen einen Terroranschlag auf Tokyo verüben (weshalb das Anime auf Terror in Tokyo genannt wird). Die beiden Hauptcharaktere Nine und Twelve sind wie Light, Nine ist das Genie und Twelve ist einfach etwas durch gedreht (aber das komische ist, ich finde Twelve richtig cool... Ich kann's mir nicht richtig erklären). Man weiß nicht genau, warum die beiden das machen, man kann sich aber denken, dass ihr Motiv Rache ist. Außerdem kommt dann noch das Mädchen Lisa dazu, die eigentlich mehr oder weniger freiwilig von Twelve in die ganze Sache mit rein gezogen worden ist. Das Anime hat mich in der ersten Folge gefesselt und will mich noch nicht wieder los lassen! Einfach so ein kleiner Tipp falls du dich mal langweilst ;D LG Sina